otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami
Main Page= Appearance Kamini has wavy neck-length black hair, and dull blue eyes that give her a perpetually "tired" appearance. She appears to be mostly if not completely Indian in heritage; likely descendants of those who lived in the country back on Old Earth before the War. Outfits ''' Outdoors/Casual Outfit Light blue track jacket with white stripes, dark gray sweatpants, black/white sneakers. Personality and Behavior Kamini is generally considered to be an optimistic individual, managing to believe that there is still some good in the world; despite the things that life has forced her to see, and the actions that life has forced her to take. She prefers to focus on whatever good people might have, and due to her warm and almost motherly demeanor she generally has a way of drawing it out, no matter how deep it may be hidden and/or how little of it there may be. Due to her previously mentioned motherly nature, she has gotten along quite well with the several children she had met and befriended over time. History / Backstory 'Pre-Accident ' Not much is known about Kamini's early life, but there are a few small details currently known. For example, it is known that she began working as a vigilante around the age of twenty. Some time down the line, Mishra met up with a fellow gang member whose group she recently joined named "Miranda", and the two eventually ended up getting together romantically. However, Mishra's life as a gang member was cut short when she was unfortunately paralyzed from the waist down in an unknown incident, and she never saw Miranda for a good while since. '''Post-Accident This tragedy also prompted her decision to settle down and try living a normal life in what is now "her humble abode" within the Tetradium District, away from the violence and bloodshed the Quinctus District had to offer. Despite the fact that she thought she would never walk again, she managed to regain her ability to do so after a full year of extensive physical therapy, yet she had promised herself she would continue living a normal life after being able to walk again. Despite her efforts to live said normal life, her past caught up with her when she was signed on to assist three vigilantes in raiding a warehouse ran by a mob. This operation went horrifically wrong, as she was held hostage and assaulted in several different ways during her brief captivity. Fortunately however, she was rescued yet later had to deal with an unfortunate memento of the incident; an unborn child she had never asked for. Despite this, she ultimately decided to keep and care for the child as her own, giving him the name Aamir Mishra. 'Current Life' Despite it being not always the case, Kamini has managed to mostly live that normal life she's always wanted, in the Tetradium District with her girlfriend Miranda and her infant child Aamir. Likes * Unlike most people, she enjoys the rain as she finds it cool and almost relaxing to a certain extent. * Few things are more pleasant to her than watching a movie, while wrapped up in a blanket. * Hot chocolate would have to be her favorite drink. * Kami enjoys walking in a natural location with one or more people quite a bit; whether it be a park, the beach, or the forest. * She seems to have at least a slight fondness towards children and animals. Dislikes * The word "gangster" being referred to her former occupation, as she feels it's only used by wannabes. * She especially has a dislike towards both the Kings and the Dukes for various reasons, not due to any personal vendetta against them though. * Ironically enough, she can't stand the taste of curry. * Kami absolutely hates it when people call her lazy, especially if blame is pinned onto her being temporarily paralyzed. * Kami has a massive aversion to heights due to an incident in which she almost died falling off of a tall rooftop. Faults and Weaknesses * Due to a combination of her injury and the general inability to perform serious exercise afterwards, she lost most of the agility and strength she once had. As such, she would most likely be considered "seriously out of shape". * She's usually pretty cautious about those she has a reason to be suspicious about, but sometimes she might try to be too nice for her own good. Nicknames * Kami (Given to herself.) Category:Aronanners Category:Female Category:Gangster Category:Human Category:Centralis